Intentio
by Derwyd
Summary: Lo sabía, sencillamente lo sabía. Era algo que llamaba su núcleo, eso, y el sentido de aventura, y solo por eso trató de permanecer lo más alejada posible a Barry Allen; solo que no contaba con una cosa: la suerte de los Potter. [Fem!Harry - HarryPotter/Flash]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y the Flash no me pertenecen. Fanfiction hecho por y para fans. No plagio, no lucro.

**Géneros**: General/Romance.

**Rating**: TM.

**Advertencias**: Fem!Harry (Freesia – 'friːzɪə), un poco de OOC para Fem!Harry, canon!divergence, AR!Flash, EWE.

**Notas**: Leí un fanfic de este fandom en específico, y me gustó mucho por lo cual decidí hacer el mío. Es un Two-shot, ese es un capítulo ligeramente corto (2,500 palabras aprox), pero sienta las bases para la segunda entrega que espero sea más larga. Este es mi primer fem!Harry por lo cual estoy un poco emocionada. Críticas, opiniones son bien recibidas y está sin betear, por lo cual sean comprensivos. No tengo tiempo para revisar la totalidad de mi trabajo.

* * *

**Dahlia**

1

* * *

Central City, una ciudad muy parecida a New York, sin llegar a ser tan complicada y bulliciosa como esa. Por lo menos, eso es lo que pensaba Freesia al caminar por sus calles. Le recordaba un poco a Londres, sin tener tantos turistas entre las mismas calles. Supuso que le gustaba el cambio de ambiente después de llevar una vida tan ajetreada como la suya.

Freesia Potter es el último eslabón de la familia Potter, una adinerada familia de Inglaterra, y heredera de su padrino, que tras abandonar este mundo no solo le dio su dinero, sino también su título de _Lady_.

Por lo menos, eso era lo que decían sus papeles en servicios internos y cualquier otro lugar muggle que buscara, porque la verdad es que si bien Freesia era todo lo de arriba, aún faltaban más cosas. Como que por ejemplo ella nunca estudió en la Academia Howards*, ni tampoco vivió durante todo ése tiempo con su padrino al fallecer sus padres, o que su vida era completamente aburrida para aquellas personas que les interesara.

Ella era mucho más que eso. Era una bruja. Freesia se enteró a la edad de 11 años que no era tan normal como sus queridísimos tíos querían hacerle saber, y si bien creció sin mucho amor, cosas, comidas y vida social, Freesia se había convertido en todo lo que sus tíos tanto querían de ella: una delincuente sin ningún objetivo para la sociedad quien terminaría pidiendo limosnas en las calles y viviendo bajo un puente. Estaba hecha para grandes cosas, tal y como lo dijo Olivander cuando compró su varita.

Eso, y su parte en la guerra mágica que la llevó donde estaba ahora: en medio de Central City, sin sus amigos, sin su ahijado y tratando de mantener un perfil bajo.

Tras la batalla final de Hogwarts, su vida comenzó a ir de un espiral a otro, de ser alabada a criticada por sus pocas acciones en la reconstrucción (no que a ellos les importara que su núcleo mágico haya sufrido por su pelea con Voldemort y necesitaba reposo), o que no iba a seguir los pasos de su padre (como Auror), o que no esperaba casarse pronto (con cuanto mago poderoso se le atravesara en el camino).

Expectativas. Freesia las odiaba con toda su alma.

Así que, tras muchas discusiones con Andrómeda y Kingsley, se decidió que desaparecería del suelo británico por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se asentaran. Sus amigos no podrían ir con ella debido a que sería muy sospechoso que de repente, todas las personas las cuales quería desaparecieran con ella, además todos querían seguir con su vida lo más normal posible.

Ron y Hermione viajaron a Australia a buscar los padres de la última, y Andrómeda dijo que lo mejor era quedarse allí por lo menos un año antes de unirse a ella a su exilio por el tiempo que quedaba y así podría ver crecer a Teddy mejor, y por qué no, echarle una mano.

Por otra parte, estaba el pequeño problema de qué demonios ella haría en otro país, no tenía los grados muggles adecuados para siquiera comenzar una carrera universitaria, eso fue claro, hasta que Andrómeda decidió que tendría que estudiar todo y pensar en una carrera que le gustara para poder inscribirla con las excelentes notas que se sacaría en su nueva universidad muggle.

Ella se rió. Andrómeda, por otra parte, sonrió maquiavélicamente y ahora entendía por qué. Nunca en su vida, Freesia había experimentado tanta información en su cerebro y hasta sintió un nuevo respeto por Hermione y su increíble capacidad de lectura y comprensión.

Y con eso, ahora, se encontraba caminando por las calles de Central City buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo para aparentar un cierto grado de normalidad universitaria.

_**SE BUSCA MESERA  
PART-TIME**_

Bueno, eso fue rápido.

—Hazte de valor, Freesia, lo peor que te pueda pasar es que ya hayan contratado a alguien... O no te quieran contratar—se susurró para sí misma. La vida muggle, si bien la conocía, aún no se acostumbraba a ella. Después de vivir durante 7 años en un mundo completamente paralelo donde el café realmente se servía solo, y todo podía ser arreglado por magia, era una nueva lucha. Eso, y sus instintos que todavía estaban a toda marcha.

—¿Hola?—era una chica, morena, con el cabello medianamente ondulado, más alta que ella (incluso con tacos) y una sonrisa completamente despreocupada.

—H-Hola—respondió antes de sonreírle también. Era ahora o nunca—. Vi el cartel de que se busca una mesera, entró a estudiar este trimestre en la universidad y me gustaría saber si aún está disponible el turno de medio tiempo—su mirada vago un momento de la chica que estaba delante de ella a la cafetería, que se notaba estaba medianamente ocupada con personas teniendo reuniones en algunos rincones, público más o menos joven en la parte superior, espacios abiertos, sillas altas, paredes lisas y con pocos cuadros.

Era el peor lugar para trabajar considerando que Freesia todavía tenía pavor a entrar en espacios abiertos y ser atacada de un momento para otro, pero este lugar no era Inglaterra, no estaban en una guerra mágica, y Kingsley estaba constantemente haciendo redadas para capturar a los mortífagos errantes.

Nada puede salir mal.

—¡Claro! —respondió la mujer enfrente de ella con una sonrisa aún más amplia—, mi jefe estará contento de que encontró a otra persona para suplirme rápido. ¡Este es mi último día aquí! —le sonrió a Freesia.

—Qué suerte—complementaba más que por decir algo que porque realmente lo sintiera. Si bien la chica delante de ella no se veía mala persona, Freesia aun tenía problemas de confianza con desconocidos.

—Lo siento, no me presenté—su rostro denotaba claramente sus sentimientos de torpeza—. Iris West—le extendió la mano, y Freesia en ése momento sintió cómo el tiempo se detenía unos segundos.

Solo es una amigable sacudida de manos. Nada más.

Amigable. Inocente. Despreocupada.

—Freesia Potter—agitó su mano con delicadeza, y solo hizo el contacto lo suficientemente necesario para no ser catalogada como loca.

—¿Enserio? Qué coincidencia. Ambas tenemos nombres de flores—le sonrió una vez más antes de señalarle una mesa arrinconada y tranquila—. Espera aquí mientras busco a mi jefe.

Freesia vio marcharse a Iris durante unos segundos antes de estudiar el lugar una vez más. Tranquilo, la gente aquí no tenía ninguna otra preocupación más que cumplir con sus trabajos, proyectos, la vida misma. Se suponía que así tenía que actuar ella: desinteresadamente.

Sí, podía hacer esto.

* * *

Barry caminó por las calles lo más humanamente rápido que podía, algunas veces se frustraba por tener que hacerlo, considerando que era extremadamente veloz, pero asumió que tenía que seguir con su rutina lo más natural posible.

—Hay un caso en la av. 42, vete con Robbie, allá te espera Joe—le gritó su jefe desde la oficina al verlo aparecer.

—Eh... Está bien. Iré a buscar unas cosas e iré de inmediato.

—¡Apúrate, Allen, no te pago para que flojees!

Su día sería largo considerando que después tenía que ir a Star Labs para tener otra serie de pruebas.

Su día comenzó bien, se despertó a tiempo —ni muy temprano, ni muy tarde—, alcanzó a tener su desayuno, pidió un café en la cafetería de siempre y salió caminando un poco más apurado ya que la fila volvía a estar larga producto de la cafeína matutina que todos los estadounidenses necesitan a primera hora de la mañana.

Sí, un día normal. Hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar con Cisco y Caitlin en el lugar de siempre, donde no lo esperaba Iris nunca más —quien ahora trabajaba de periodista—, sino una pequeña muchacha con la bandeja entre sus manos, y una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bienvenido. ¿Desea esperar y pedir de inmediato? —preguntó mientras limpiaba la mesa nuevamente más por costumbre que porque estuviera sucia, por lo menos así lo pensó él.

—Esperaré a mis amigos, estarán aquí de un momento a otro—contestaba. Ella sencillamente asintió antes de retirarse tan tranquila como había llegado. Sus pasos si bien eran lentos, no eran en lo absoluto titubeantes.

Su concentración voló por la ventana cuando un mensaje de Iris llegó a su celular, y sonrió antes de responderle que no era su culpa que Eddie no recogiera la ropa sucia del suelo antes de llamar a Cisco para preguntarle dónde venían y si pedía por ellos.

Un día como cualquier otro.

Su rutina como Flash fue similar, un par de robos frustrados, salvar a personas de un incendio y se encontraba a las 11:24 pm en su casa como nunca.

Mañana sería otro día.

La universidad era entretenida, por lo menos eso es lo que ella pensaba.

—Hoy revisaremos el funcionamiento molecular. Presten atención que esto saldrá en el examen a final de semestre.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que llegó, y Andy venía con Teddy a pasar tres días completos a fin de mes con ella. Su departamento era cómodo. Con tres dormitorios y tres baños, supuso que era mucho más de lo que algunas personas estaban acostumbradas pero Andy no pisaría nada menos si decidía por algo más sencillo. Y no es como si estuviera corta de dinero.

—Freesia, ¿te toca trabajar hoy hasta tarde otra vez? —Leo era un año más joven que ella, y hasta ahora el único amigo que había hecho.

—Sí, lo siento. Me cambiaron el turno, no podré ir contigo a ver esa banda que tanto querías—le sonrió disculpándose—. Prometo que haré todo lo posible para liberar el viernes de la próxima semana, así no tendré que irme antes de la fiesta a la que quieres que vaya.

—Sí, sí, siempre dices lo mismo.

Las clases habían recién terminado, y si bien tenía un poco de tiempo para desperdiciar, prefería irse directo y esperar su turno en un lugar cerca de donde trabajaba. Freesia odiaba llegar tarde.

—Vamos, te invito a almorzar y de paso me cuentas cómo te fue con esa chica online de la cual tanto me hablabas.

—¡No me la recuerdes!

—Así que resultó ser un chico después de todo, ¿Eh?

—...

—¡Leo!

—¡Era un chico muy atractivo!

Si bien echaba de menos a Ron y Hermione, supuso que tener un amigo muggle no sería tan malo después de todo.

Para cuando le tocó trabajar, sus mesas volvieron a dividirse entre piso superior e inferior, generalmente Freesia escogía el piso superior porque la gente que iba allí quería trabajar en silencio y tranquilos por largas horas, así que ella se daría de vez en cuando unas vueltas pidiendo más órdenes o retirando platos. No es como si necesitara el dinero por atender las mesas, pero hoy al parecer, no fue su día de suerte.

Desde el momento que lo vio, Freesia supo que tenía que alejarse, había algo en él que simplemente no calzaba con su vida. Y lo supo a las dos semanas de trabajar aquí, el chico era demasiado rápido para ser humano. Ella no conocía de ninguna criatura que pudiera ser tan rápida para que siquiera se notara un cambio, y siendo honesta, no se hubiera dado cuenta si no tenía una exclusiva atención al detalle, como por ejemplo que se iba apenas pedía un plato, y de vez en cuando siquiera alcanzaba a pedir antes de que un mensaje de texto llegara y tuviera que irse corriendo.

Su presencia también era engañosa. Había días en que era incapaz de decir que estaba allí, y otras veces irradiaba una seguridad y presencia sorprendentes. Era por eso que decidió evitarlo, porque sabía que solo hacía falta un pequeño error de cálculo y se quedaría prendada en una aventura que no estaba segura podía vivir ahora.

Eso, y que esta ciudad parecía ser más movida de lo que espero. Había algo que llamaban metahumanos corriendo por la ciudad haciendo desmanes de vez en cuando. Y _algo_ o _alguien_ los detenían, estaba más que segura que ése tal Flash era el chico de la cafetería que hacía un trabajo algo ridículo tratando de ocultarlo... O tal vez era solo ella.

—¡Mesa 7, Freesia!

—Voy.

Ahora, no tenía por qué ponerse tan paranoica, por una vez no pasaría nada.

La próxima vez, tal vez le haría caso a sus instintos.

Barry se sentó en una de las mesas del segundo piso, cerca del ventanal mientras esperaba que Cisco y Caitlin llegaran a almorzar nuevamente, quería discutir unas cosas con ellos, algo importante que le carcomía la mente.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo mientras espera?

Por un segundo perdió el hilo de la realidad antes de mirar a la chica que le hablaba. Su suave sonrisa era agradable, no tan expresiva como la de Iris, pero era una que invitaba a hablar y escuchar.

Y luego la recordó, con su cabello tomado en una cola rebelde, con unos rizos algo rebeldes que se enredaban en sus cabellos pasado sus hombros, cabello oscuro, unos increíbles ojos verdes, era delgada y pequeña, ni siquiera alcanzaba sus hombros, pero seguía teniendo esa presencia fuerte, uno sabía que estaba allí no importaba cuánto tratara de no verla.

—No, gracias, eh...

—Freesia.

—Freesia. Soy Barry.

—Es mejor que llamarlo señor latte sin crema—le contestó antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y se mordió el labio vergonzosa de lo que había dicho. Barry la miraba sorprendido antes de reírse levemente.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Se fue de allí antes de que pasara algo más, y asintió cordialmente en su retirada.

La noche llegó pronto con una ajetreada cafetería que atender. Joan, la otra chica con la cual trabajaba, ya se había ido al terminar de limpiar su zona y hacer la caja. Freesia sólo tenía que retirar la basura y cerrar el local mientras que su jefe sacaba las cuentas del día en su oficina, enserio, lo había hecho otras veces por lo cual no creía que esta vez fuera distinto.

Vio a Iris, la chica que ya no trabajaba aquí, caminar por el local cerrado con un rostro de derrota y la dejó ser, su jefe le había dicho que Iris tendía a hacer eso cuando quería estar sola ya que su padre y novio eran muy sobreprotectores y no conocía otro lugar seguro para pensar sin ser bombardeada con preguntas, Freesia entendía perfectamente bien la situación por lo cual siquiera pensó en decirle que estaba aquí.

Recogió la basura y salió por la puerta trasera dejando la basura en el tarro más cercano, y luego lo sintió. La aceleración de energía y su varita apareció en su mano sin siquiera pensarlo, se le hacía conocida pero nunca la había sentido tan nítida. Se acercó a la puerta trasera tensa, esperando ver a un mago errante buscando venganza por su Lord asesinado, y luego lo sintió, el choque inminente que la llevó por lo menos diez metros más atrás con un cuerpo sobre ella, y se sintió de nuevo caer de la escoba a más de 300 metros otra vez.

—Querido Merlín—murmuró para ella, vagamente moviéndose, su cabeza dolía y ya sentía su magia trabajar en su cuerpo.

—O por Dios, ¡Lo siento tanto! —susurró un voz frenética sobre ella quien se movía rápidamente para darle espacio para respirar, cosa que agradecía, y luego vio a un tipo de rojo hablándole entrecortadamente y reconoció esos ojos y la forma de su boca.

Quiso reírse por su estupidez.

—Lo siento tanto, te llevaré a que te atiendan. Dios, creo que te rompí unas costillas. Maldición.

—Suerte Potter—masculló para sí misma antes de quejarse al ser levantada del suelo—. Alto ahí, señor late con crema, tú puedes confiar en la gente con la cual trabajas, pero yo no.

Y luego se dio cuenta de lo que ella dijo.

Y él se dio cuenta de lo que ella dijo.

—Mierda.

* * *

*Academia Howard (Howard School) es una escuela de UK, ubicada en Kent donde solamente se aceptan niños. Omitamos ése hecho y que queda en Kent, por favor.

**Este trabajo está pensado para ser Two-shot.

Comentarios son amor. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Camellia**

"Lo que sorprende, sorprende una vez, pero lo que es admirable lo es más cuanto más se admira".

—**Joseph Joubert**

* * *

Barry no sabía qué hacer, su inteligencia superior al común de las personas había quedado relegada a un simple color: blanco. La chica, porque no podía tener más de veinte, no solo le había reconocido, sino que también dudaba de las personas con las cuales trabajaba, por lo cual había pedido expresamente que la dejara en su departamento... O más bien, había exigido que la dejara cerca de una estación para poder tomar un taxi, y la había seguido desde allí.

La chica no había ido al hospital como pensó, sino que había decidido tomar un taxi a su departamento, y como cualquier acosador de poca monta se encontraba mirándola a través de la escalera de emergencia mientras que ella paseaba de un lado a otro por la cocina buscando quién sabe qué cosa, dejando quejidos aparecer de vez en cuando producto de sus lesiones que él reconocía _no _eran leves. Sus manos se retorcían ante su indecisión, ¿Debía llevarla al hospital o a laboratorios S.T.A.R.S?, ¿Llamar o no llamar a Caitlin? Tal vez Cisco sería una mejor opción ya que a él le gustaba romper las reglas… No, mejor Joe.

Indecisión, incertidumbre. ¡Era prácticamente imposible que la chica estuviera viva! A la velocidad que iba después de arrancar de Iris debería estar más que muerta. Oh Dios, Oh Dios. ¿Qué necesitaba hacer para que ella comprendiera que necesitaba atención médica? ¡Ya no importaba cual!

Se sentía culpable, no solo porque la había atropellado, sino porque era la primera vez que había hecho daño a alguien inocente con el cual no estaba relacionado en lo absoluto, ella solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, ni siquiera estaba presenciando una de sus muchas acciones heroicas en una esquina tratando de divisarlo o ver qué demonios pasaba, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que la culpabilidad no se iría pronto, o nunca, le picaba la curiosidad. Y él si sabía acerca de eso.

La chica estaba viva. ¿Cuán posible es eso? No solo la había visto cuando era demasiado tarde, sino que la había chocado con toda la velocidad que poseía, se habían deslizado más de diez metros y estaba viva, y lo recordaba.

¡¿Cómo era eso posible?!

—... Está bien, si vas a estar allí mirándome como un raro, mejor entra y ayúdame a buscar el medicamento.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la sintió. Okey, esto definitivamente era extraño.

* * *

Freesia miró a Sr. Late sin Crema en aquel ridículo traje, no entendía el cómo un disfraz podría ayudarlo a ocultar su identidad considerando que sus ojos y facciones eran una clara señal de quién era, pero esos pensamientos los iba a dejar descansar en su mente, por lo menos hasta que el dolor que sentía a través de su cuerpo dejara de existir o quedara como un sordo recuerdo de lo que había sucedido.

Había estado buscando una poción adormecedora para poder hacerse un chequeo, pero mientras más buscaba, más imposible era omitir la intensa mirada del Sr. Late sin Crema en la escalera de incendios, enserio, ¿Se suponía que no tenía que verlo? Luego de un tiempo mascullando en voz baja pensó que por lo menos podía ocupar a su acosador para algo bueno descansar un segundo, dudaba que el chico que la había atropellado la dejaría vivir tranquila cuando había hecho lo que descolocaba a la mayoría del mundo: vivir ante la inevitable muerte.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí como un idiota o me ayudarás? —espetó más rudo de lo que esperaba, pero no era su culpa, el dolor la tenía de un pésimo humor y aún no encontraba la maldita poción.

—S-sí, claro. Lo siento, yo...

—Mira, estoy segura que podemos hacer nuestros "Lo siento" y "Está bien" luego de encontrar lo que estoy buscando.

—Sí. Eh… Claro.

Entró incómodo por la ventana que daba a la escalera de incendios, claramente reconociendo que no era el lugar adecuando para ingresar a su departamento. Sr. Sin Crema miró a su alrededor antes de murmurar un suave "Lamento la intrusión" y mirarla expectante.

—Lo siento, es que tu disfraz me distrae. ¿Se supone que te tiene que ocultar?

—Eh...

—No—dijo alzando como pudo su mano—, no importa ahora. Mira —dijo señalando a la cocina— en alguno de esos malditos gabinetes tengo un estuche con tubos de ensayo—explico tratando de no decir "pociones", ya todo era muy confuso—, estoy segura que con tu súper velocidad puedes buscarlos más rápido que yo, el dolor no me hace pensar muy bien.

—Claro, dame unos segundos.

Fueron quizás los diez segundos, pero lo único que Freesia pudo ver fue un rayo rojo moverse por toda su cocina y el traqueteo constante de loza siendo removida, desplazada, rota hasta que por fin un grito de alegría por parte del muchacho le indicó a Freesia que había encontrado lo que quería.

En un parpadeo su estuche de pociones estaba a su vista, se había sentado en el comedor esperando que eso aligerara la tensión de sus lesiones y el Sr. Sin Crema extendía dudoso el estuche claramente descolocado de toda la situación.

—Dame un segundo—dijo sacando su siempre presente varita de su escondite. El joven la miró extrañado por un segundo. Freesia suspiró antes de agitar su varita—, activus— y como si su susurro fuera orden, las puertas se sellaron, los hechizos protectores de su departamento se activaron y pronto nadie podía ni salir ni entrar a su hogar.

Tomaba una gran cantidad de magia activar por completo su sistema de seguridad, pero Freesia sabía que no podía dejar al muggle caminar (o correr, en su caso) por la vida con su secreto. Debía lograr que el chico guardara silencio, y estaba segura de hacerlo por mantener su mismo secreto con ella.

—¿C-cómo? —ni siquiera terminó de hablar, el chico caminó decidido a la ventana tratando de abrirla mas no podía, lo mismo con puertas, e incluso otras alcobas que estaban cerradas. Lanzó vasos, sillas, mas nada sucedía, y mientras él se entretenía tratando de salir mientras corría por su hogar (en los espacios que podía), Freesia abrió su estuche y lo primero que hizo fue tomar la poción adormecedora, luego una vigorizante y volvió a alzar su varita para hacer un escaneo. Resultó ser no tan grave como esperaba. Tres costillas rotas, algunas falanges de sus dedos descolocadas y unos músculos desgarrados y órganos resentidos, nada perforado o desgarrado.

Bien.

Partió primero con sus falanges, luego desapareció sus tres costillas para tomar una poción crece-huesos, y obviamente una poción para el dolor. Los músculos desgarrados sanarían con una poción fortalecedora hecha a base de mandrágora y descanso, mucho de eso.

—¡¿Qué eres?! ¿Un meta-humano? No pareces...

—Shhh—dijo alzando su dedo índice y colocándolo cerca de sus labios—, solo dame unas horas.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Te lo explicaré todo cuando d-des-pieeer-tee—fue interrumpida por un bostezo, luego miró al muchacho quien se había bajado la capucha y Freesia no recordó nada más.

* * *

La vio trabajar como si nada, solo habían pasado dos días y Barry no sabía qué pensar.

Una bruja. Y no podía decirle a nadie.

Su vida había tomado un giro inesperado.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntaba Freesia con una incómoda sonrisa, claramente en el mismo carril de pensamientos que él.

—Sí, pero puedo esperar.

Ella era una bruja, una que podía hacer aparecer y desaparecer cosas de la nada. Podía transportarse aún más rápido que él, ella era un desafío de la ciencia.

—¿A las veinte preguntas de nuevo? —preguntó aburrida mientras lo miraba. Barry solo pudo asentir ansioso, es que ella era todo lo contrario que había creído. Oh Dios, ahora estaba obsesionado por razones poco éticas, pero él era un científico, un investigador, su tarea, su pasión, su vida consistía en saber cómo funcionan las cosas.

—¡Te invitaré a lo que sea!

—Siempre dice lo mismo, Sr. Allen, mas lo único que consigo es un café y donas.

—¡Esta vez sí será lo que quieras!

Un desafío a la ciencia. Freesia, por otra parte, solo lo miró no creyéndole en lo absoluto.

—Termino a las nueve, luego podemos ir a mi departamento y en el camino comprar algo, tengo tarea que hacer, podrías serme útil de vez en cuando—después de todo, la tarea de Freesia sobre biología molecular no se haría sola.

Barry miraba el departamento como si hubiera cambiado de alguna manera desde la última vez que vino, cosa que no era verdad.

—Ponte cómodo, iré por-

—¡No! Yo iré contigo—dijo dejando las bolsas en la mesa. Freesia tenía que aceptarlo, encontraba la curiosidad de Barry algo tierna, después de todo lo único que se dedicaba en la cocina era a ver los distintos instrumentos que tenía en ella, puede que algunos fueran físicamente iguales, mas cuando los tocaba se activarían por el tacto y comenzarían ya sea a cortar lo que estuviera más cerca o limpiar (como pasó con la escoba cuando quiso utilizarla).

Se puso a tocar cosas que él pensaría que podrían moverse, así que dejó que intentara utilizar la tetera ya que en el momento en que lo hizo esta saltó de sus manos a llenarse en el lavaplatos y Barry intentaba "tocar" la fuerza que la impulsaba a hacer eso.

—Son runas y hechizos—explicó Freesia cuando tomó la tetera en sus manos señalando las pequeñas runas labradas en el mango—. Cada una significa una función, como "llenarse" o "encender" , luego el encargado de la manufactura ancla las runas con hechizos dependiendo de su función también. Algunos como la cuchara son más fáciles, otros como la tetera que requiere volar de las manos, llenarse de agua, cortar el agua, encender la cocina y apagarla requieren hechizos más específicos para la combinación de ellos sea en el orden correspondiente. Generalmente los accidentes domésticos mágicos pasan cuando un artefacto como una tetera, escoba o incluso un reloj, fallan en la conexión rúnica-hechizo y hacen desmanes en el hogar o huyen a hogares muggles. Para eso tenemos una rama en nuestro Ministerio que se encarga de accidentes mágicos.

—¿Cuántos departamentos tienen?

Freesia dejó que la tetera siguiera haciendo su trabajo, colocando tazas a un costado de la cocina y buscando bocadillos que serían necesarios a medida que la noche avanzase.

—Depende del país. Estados Unidos tiene 13, Gran Bretaña por otro lado tiene 6 y distintas sub-departamentos, por lo cual es un poco más complicado.

—¿A qué se debe la diferencia?

Freesia suspiró y miró a Barry por unos segundos, con un impulso de magia la tetera hirvió y voló a las tazas vertiendo agua caliente mientras que la tetera de té hacía lo mismo, luego todo salió volando a la mesa principal en donde Freesia se dirigía siendo seguida por un muy curioso Sr. Allen.

—Porque pese a todo Gran Bretaña está algo atrasada. Sus departamentos incluye el Departamento de Bienestar Infantil, Departamento de Salud o el Departamento de Interconexión Mágico-Muggle. Por otra parte, los departamentos de Gran Bretaña son los que el Ministerio por muchos años creyó que eran más importantes, como el Departamento de Transporte Mágico o el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. No es por desmerecer dichos departamentos, pero hay otros son más necesarios. No se tiene un registro de niños mágicos en Gran Bretaña que no sea por el de magia accidental, por lo cual cualquier niños mágico que se quede sin padres o está en malas condiciones puede esperar hasta que tenga 11 años para ingresar a Hogwarts o morirse esperando una solución si los muggles no interfieren.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, Freesia sabía que se había inclinado mucho a la política, pero ella quería que Barry conociera la verdad, no importa cuán "genial" él pensaba que la magia era, ellos también se regían por leyes, también tenían falencias y a veces creía que eran muy grandes para seguir cargando el peso de ser una bruja en donde la sociedad era increíblemente clasista y dependientes.

—... ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? —estaba claro que lo había hecho sentir incómodo, el cómo su mirada se desviaba de la suya, se movía algo inquieto de la silla y solo tenía ése tick en su rostro que expresaba lo que no podía. Freesia sonrió y asintió, sabía que no duraría mucho. Ya veía las preguntas acumularse en su mente, sobre todo cuando dijo Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas.

* * *

Iris West miró a su amigo de infancia algo extrañada y resentida. Desde hace más de un mes que venía actuando cada vez más raro, no como si no fuera él, sino como si... Ya no tuviera tiempo para ella. Desde que Barry se le había declarado, Iris se sintió extraña. Eddie era su mundo, por lo cual no había ninguna manera que lo abandonaría por su mejor amigo, pero desde que Barry le dijo esas palabras comenzaba a notar en el hombre que se había transformado su mejor amigo. Claro, era demasiado delgado (comparado con Eddie), pero eso no le quitaba su encanto. Tenía unos maravillosos ojos verdes, pecas que cubrían más que su rostro, un buen cuerpo, y se vestía bien.

Bueno, Iris le había ayudado en un comienzo con su guardarropa, pero ahora ya no era tan necesario como cuando eran más jóvenes. Y se notaba más sonriente. No habían más silencios incómodos cuando estaban juntos, podían bromear como antes y si bien aun sentía como si él le estuviese ocultado algo, se notaba como si un peso se hubiese levantado de sus hombros.

—… Y entonces me dijo que tenía que hacer la aceleración de la otra manera para que funcionara con...

—¡Ey! ¿De qué están hablando? —Barry se quedó callado de inmediato y tanto Caitlin como Cisco se tensaron por unos segundos antes de comenzar a balbucear algo.

—Es una secuencia de velocidad que estamos trabajando en Laboratorios S.T.A.R.S, ya sabes que los estoy ayudando en mi tiempo libre—dijo Barry más relajado y sonriente mientras le hacía un espacio en la mesa.

—Oh—claramente pudo ver cómo se relajaban una vez más y comenzaban a hablar de distintas cosas, hasta que la camarera llegó nuevamente.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre? —dijo con una tímida sonrisa, Iris le sonrió a la chica que la suplió en la cafetería y asintió, después de todo el tiempo disponible que tenían siempre lo perdían en esta cafetería y no era una sorpresa que pidieran las mismas órdenes.

—Sí—hubo un coreo, y ella solo asintió. Cuando la vio marchar abrió la boca para decirle algo a Barry mas este estaba más preocupado mirando a la chica quien acababa de partir lentamente. Y lo vio, allí mismo, esa mirada de devoción, y algo dentro de ella se removió inquieto.

—Así que... ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Ninguna investigación? Eddie no me quiere decir nada.

—Si... Ya sabes cómo es. No puedo decirte mucho, confidencial y todo eso—dijo sin mirarla, hasta que la chica se perdió de vista para volver a dirigirla a la mesa en donde no solo ella, sino Caitlin y Cisco también lo miraban con un rostro completamente distinto al de ella.

—Pero qué es lo que veo aquí, señor Allen.

—Nada—dijo rápidamente.

—¿Desde cuándo está pasando?

—No está pasando nada. No sé qué te estás imaginando, tal vez deberías escribir un libro, mucha imaginación ya sabes—dijo en rápida sucesión claramente incómodo.

—Ohh, definitivamente está pasando algo—murmuró Cisco frotándose las manos entre sí.

—¿Estás seguro que es lo adecuado? Ya sabes, por... —interrumpió Iris algo incómoda y tres miradas se concentraron en ella, Barry alzando una ceja dudoso—, olvídalo. ¿Ella no trabaja aquí full-time?

—Part-time—aclaró enseguida Barry para luego apretar sus labios como si hubiera dado información muy confidencial.

—¡Ohh! Ya no lo puedes negar. ¿Cómos se llama? ¿Ya tuvieron una cita? ¿Es buena en la cama?

—¡Cisco—cortó Caitlin embarazada de la situación.

—Freesia es una señorita, no puedes hablar así de ella—masculló por lo bajo Barry y ahora nuevamente tenía tres pares de ojos incrédulos mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Qué?

—Ahora me tienes que decir lo que sea que sabes de esta chica, Freesia.

—¿Yo qué? —los cuatro saltaron ante la voz ajena haciéndola sobresaltarse ella misma producto del brusco movimiento. En un parpadeo Barry estaba a su lado ayudándola a sujetar la amplia bandeja que tenía sus pedidos.

—Lo siento, mis amigos están siendo chismosos—claramente lo susurró para que solamente ella lo escuchara, pero su voz se sintió como un grito en su mente. Ellos se conocían. ¿De dónde? Iris nunca había visto a Barry hablar con la muchacha antes, es más, estaba segura que la chica siquiera trabajaba aquí, parecía casi un fantasma. A veces se veía y otras no.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Les traje sus pedidos—les sonrió esta vez un poco más incómoda y con la ayuda de Barry la bandeja pronto estuvo vacía en sus manos.

—¿Todavía necesitas ayuda con tu tarea? —preguntó Barry mientras se sentaba, fijando su mirada sin vacilar a la muchacha. Freesia solo asintió levemente.

—Gracias, no sabía si podías ayudarme, el proyecto es para dos días.

—Pues ni cuentes. Barry siempre llega tarde a todos lados, yo que tú no esperaría por mucho tiempo—intentó que sonara como una broma, Barry (después de todo) llegaba tarde a todos lados, pero al parecer no salió así—, digo... Él siempre llegó tarde cuando...

—Oh—fue lo único que dijo ella antes de fruncir el ceño un poco incómoda mirando a Barry por unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada—... Yo tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos.

Y sin más se fue, algo completamente anti-climático. Cuando se enderezó pudo ver que tanto Caitlin como Cisco la miraban extrañado.

—Bieeen, no preguntaré más—murmuró Cisco también incómodo.

Iris no habló mucho el resto del almuerzo.

* * *

—Tal vez estaba celosa—explicaba Leo, mientras Freesia comía su almuerzo en el campus.

—¿De qué? No es como si salieran, si mal no recuerdo Barry dijo que ella estaba con un tipo… Freddy, Andy… Algo por el estilo.

—Mhm... No sé, ya sabes. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Puede que ella no se haya fijado en él ahora que no es ella su centro de atención. ¿No era él su mejor amigo o algo? Debe haber estado siempre acostumbrada a su atención y ahora que estás tú... —argumentaba mientras hacía gestos con sus manos. Freesia solo lo miró.

—Quizás.

El día para Freesia había pasado sin muchos inconvenientes. Se había levantado, Barry la había llamado para decirle que se juntaran en la quinta avenida para el desayuno, después ambos partieron caminos a sus respectivos lugares, ella a estudiar, él a trabajar; había almorzado con Leo como todos los jueves y había terminado su turno a las seis ya que este fin de semana lo tenía por completo libre producto de una falla en la cafetería. Llegó a su casa, llamó por flú a Andrómeda diciéndole que podrían llegar hoy en la noche si querían porque no tenía nada que hacer hasta el lunes y ahora se quedó sentada mirando su celular esperando iluminarse por algún mensaje chistoso de Barry quien solía enviarle bromas químicas.

Y así es cómo se dio cuenta. Ya habían pasado tres meses y algo desde su colisión, después de un mes de incesantes preguntas, Barry había pasado a ser un excelente amigo, y en el camino pasó a ser de esas personas que necesitas saber qué están haciendo durante el día o si no se sentía incómoda, como si algo dentro de ella no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber dónde estaba, aunque sea un rápido mensaje diciéndole que estaba combatiendo el crimen y llegaría un poco más tarde.

—Oh…—murmuró por fin comprendiendo a lo que se refería Leo. Extraño, dijo desarmándose el moño que llevaba hasta ahora dejando caer su pelo y acariciando su cabeza tratando de que el dolor parara, nunca antes le había pasado esto—. Siempre hay una primera vez.

Barry miró a Iris con extrañeza, después de todo ella se había acercado prácticamente de la nada y comenzado a preguntar preguntas bastante impertinentes con respecto a Freesia, cosa que le iba molestando cada vez más y más.

—... Enserio, Barry. Sé que te sientes solo, pero no puedes andar buscando personas así por la vida. Yo puedo presentarte a alguna de mis amigas, ellas estarían más que encantadas de- - -

—¿Reírse en mi cara? Porque lo han hecho desde que tengo memoria y no cambiaron mucho en la universidad—interrumpió Barry—, ¿Y a qué se debe todo esto?

—Estoy preocupada por ti, tú no sabes si esta chica Freesia es- -

—¿Es una maravillosa mujer quien ha luchado toda su vida?

—¿Qué? ¡No! No sé con qué te está lavando el cerebro, enserio. Dame su nombre y haré que Eddie la investigue y así sabremos qué trama. Es británica, tal vez quiere información confidencial de la policía y...

—¡Dios, escúchate! —dijo ahora más enojado—, si vas a decir tonteras es mejor que salgas de mi oficina, no estoy de humor para escucharte, Iris.

—¡Es un asunto de seguridad!

—¡Es mi amiga!

—Sí, claro, como si la miraras como una amiga—espetó parándose correctamente.

—¡Iris es una señorita1

—Oh, por favor, ¿Quién no ha tenido sexo en estos tiempos? No seas incrédulo, Barry.

—¡Tú no sabes nada!

—Eres tú el que se niega a ver la realidad—incriminó perdida en su propia causa—, ella es linda Barry, es imposible que no se haya acostado con un hombre. Apuesto a que se le tiraban en el colegio, ahora que está en la universidad no debe ser mejor—le increpaba Iris. Barry, por otra parte, iba a negar aquello mas se quedó en silencio.

Barry sabía que a ciencia cierta Freesia debía permanecer pura hasta que contrajera matrimonio, era una de las estipulaciones para ser una candidata aceptable como Lady Potter y Black, el hombre por otro lado debía casarse para recibir el legado por lo cual Iris encontró mejor su situación que sumirse en un matrimonio sin amor, por lo cual no le incomodaba no tener relaciones y guardarse para el hombre que ella estimaba conveniente, un hombre que podría ser de su antigua escuela, o la universidad, en donde seguramente ya se habría encontrado con alguno y que otro.

¿No Leo era nombre de hombre? Y ése compañero de laboratorio que le hablaba cosas que ella no entendía y Barry sabía muy bien que estaba coqueteando con ella pero decidió no decirle para evitar… ¿Evitar qué? ¿Competencia?

—Oh... —murmuró Barry para sí mismo.

—Sí, "Oh", espera ¿Qué?

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Adónde vas? No hemos terminado de- -

—Nos vemos luego.

Barry tomó su chaqueta y salió lo más rápido que pudo sin ser demasiado obvio, mas al llegar a la calle y en una zona libre de cámaras no esperó mucho tiempo para echarse a correr de verdad. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lento? Aunque tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, cuando se enteró que estaba enamorado de Iris pasó tres años languideciendo hasta que pudo comprender sus sentimientos al no sentirse atraído por otras chicas en el colegio.

En el momento en el cual llegó al block de Freesia, aligeró su velocidad hasta llegar al callejón trasero y poder entrar normalmente. Saludo al conserje quien le sonrió y tomó el ascensor. Piso 7. Respiró cuando se cerraron las puertas, ¿Estaba seguro de que quería hacer esto? Freesia le había dejando bien en claro las situaciones amorosas en mundo mágico y no lo endulzó en lo absoluto. Sus mejores amigos se tuvieron que casar cuando la madre de su mejor amigo Ron se enteró que estaban teniendo sexo y pese a que su amiga (Hermione) dijo que en el mundo muggle era normal, su madre fue aún más allá y habló directamente con los padres preguntándole la verdad y terminaron casados ni un mes después. Habían tenido suerte eso sí, estaban enamorados y pese a que se casaron jóvenes su amiga tenía un plan de vida que no incluía nietos hasta más tarde, no era muy distinto del cómo estaban viviendo antes (según Freesia).

El ding del ascensor lo despertó de sus pensamientos. No, no quería perderla, y realmente no se veía sin ella en su futuro, llámenlo como quieran (obsesivo, adelantado, poco astuto), pero Barry sabía lo que sentía, y es por eso que ahora se encontraba tocando el timbre esperando ansioso.

—¿Barry?

—Yo tengo algo que decirte—interrumpió nervioso.

—Bien. ¿Quieres pasar o…?

—¡Quiero estar contigo! —volvía a interrumpir para luego aclarar sus intenciones—, como dos personas que están juntas...

—Oh—fue todo lo que ella respondió antes de reírse—, las palabras no son tus amigas cuando quieres hablar, ¿Eh? —respondía Freesia con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Lo siento, es solo que esto es incómodo—su mano frotó la parte trasera de su cuello. Ella sencillamente sonrió.

—Está bien, primero tenemos que- -

—¡Acepto

—¿Qué?

—Acepto—murmuró esta vez más decidido. Freesia por otra parte lo miró aún más extrañada.

—¿Qué aceptas? —preguntó para comprender a qué conclusión había llegado Barry para estar así.

—Ser tu marido. Tú dijiste que no podíamos estar juntos si no nos casamos, así que acepto ser tu marido.

Freesia rió, larga y ruidosamente.

—O-oh por Merlín—Freesia se sujetaba de la puerta mientras su mano acariciaba su estómago adolorido.

—Bien, eso pasó de ser incómodo a increíblemente embarazoso—masculló Barry por lo bajo.

—Tonto—dijo ya más calmada—, no necesitamos casarnos para estar juntos. Pero es agradable saber que estás tan decido a casarte conmigo—bien, ahora para Barry era demasiado incómodo y embarazoso y quería que de pronto una emergencia saliera para poder salir corriendo.

—Me gustaría eso…—susurraba Barry.

—... Ahora, si estás tan empecinado en casarte conmigo, siempre podemos iniciar el proceso de cortejo y casarnos para cuando se termine—dijo Freesia claramente molestándolo por sus palabra anteriores, ella abrió un poco más la puerta para dejarlo pasar, pero Barry se quedó en el marco de la puerta mirándola fijamente.

—Me gustaría eso también.

—¡Estoy molestándote, Barry!

—Y yo digo que me gustaría eso, no quiero que salgas corriendo después. Mejor me aseguro una esposa ahora y que tenga mis hijos.

Freesia miró por primera vez fijamente a Barry, y Barry por primera vez se sintió observado por quién era. Freesia lo conoció con el traje, tratando de protegerse a ella misma haciéndole jurar por su vida que nunca diría nada a menos que ella dijera lo contrario o ella rompiera silencio sobre su identidad. Barry por primera vez en su vida se sintió que alguien lo miraba a él, por quien era: un nerd de laboratorio, un científico, un superhéroe, pero por sobre todo él, con todas sus falencias, sus incomodidades, sus dudas, sus pesadillas y sus sueños.

—Oh, llegamos justo a tiempo, Teddy. Conoce a tu nuevo padre.

—¿Eh?

—¡Andrómeda!

—¿Papi?

—Has estado ocupada buscándote un buen marido, querida, ahora comprendo todo. ¿Dónde están tus modales, señorita? Preséntame al futuro señor Potter-Black.

—S-sí—la cara de rendición de Freesia incomodó a Barry—. Barry, la abuela de mi ahijado, Andrómeda, y mí ahijado Teddy—dijo señalando a cada uno—. Andrómeda, Teddy, mi novio Barry quien es muggle y por favor traten de no asustarlo.

Ahijado.

Barry la miró asustado por unos segundos y Freesia sonrió.

—Ven, a Andrómeda le gusta incomodar a la gente, y encontrarás a Teddy fascinante—incitaba Freesia.

—¿Interesante?

—¡Free! —dijo el pequeño metamorfomago quien al solo verla estiro sus brazos y pronto su cabello rubio cenizo y ojos ámbar cambiaron a un profundo cabello negro con ojos verdes, tales como los de ella.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Teddy es un metamorfomago, cuando crezca será capaz de cambiar de forma, incluso ahora puede imitar animales más básicos. Teddy, cariño, ¿Cómo dicen los patitos? —preguntaba Andrómeda mirando a su ahijado.

—¡Cua cua! —y su pequeña boca pronto tomó la forma muy similar a la de un pato.

Freesia en un momento tenía a su ahijado en brazos, y luego nada. Barry había tomado a Teddy quien se reía cada vez que Barry lo tocaba en la boca, y luego cambiaba de color y formas estimulando la locura de su novio. Novio... ¿Quién lo pensaría de ella?

—Bueno, por lo menos no te va a dejar por otra mujer—dijo señalando a su nieto, y Freesia sonrió.

No, no lo hariá. Freesia miró a Barry pensando que probablemente la situación no era la mejor. Cuando pasara el fin de semana Barry sentiría el peso real de toda la situación, y ella también. Quizás duraría, quizás no, lo único que sabía es que mirando al hombre sentado en su sofá experimentando con su ahijado era él era hombre con el cual ella quería experimentar, y mirando la sonrisa que Barry le dirigía, esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo.

Quería que esta sensación de plenitud y efervescencia durara para siempre. Y esa era su intención

FIN

* * *

¡Por fin terminé! El capítulo salió más duro de lo que esperaba, pero espero que les guste. Disfrute mucho escribiendo cada palabra de esta historia, pasé noches pensando en cómo continuar, cómo terminar esta historia y por sobre todo cómo darle forma a la relación de Freesia y Barry, espero que no haya salido descolocada. La parte final salió de la nada, de repente encontré que Barry no se había conectado con el pasado de Freesia, y pensé que es algo indispensable para él conocer esa parte de ella, él no sabe todo, pero sí lo suficiente para reconocer quién es importante y que ella no siempre tuvo la mejor de las vidas.

Espero que no se lea demasiado extraño.

Los momentos románticos me cuestan un montón, sobre todo ahora que no he estado escribiendo durante mucho tiempo. Por otra parte, Iris siempre me pareció un poco caprichosa, por lo cual me basé en eso para su fanon en este capítulo.

Como siempre comentarios son amor. Gracias por seguirme y nos leemos en otra historia.

-_Derwyd_

.


End file.
